Solenoid valves are used in various fields of application in internal combustion machines. Solenoid valves are used both in pneumatic and in hydraulic circuits in vehicles, such as in brake equipment, brake systems or injection systems. They can moreover be used to control the pressure of pneumatic actuators or as divert-air valves in, for example, turbochargers. Depending on the field of application, these solenoid valves are configured either as open/close valves or as proportional control valves.
Such a solenoid valve, configured as a pressure control valve, is described in DE 10 2006 046 825 A1. This publication describes a particularly simple embodiment of a return-path arrangement that supposedly avoids great magnetic force dispersion. The structure of the return-path arrangement, which is of great importance in adjusting the magnetic force, is, however, still very assembly-intensive, since the return-path arrangement composed of several components can be finished only during the final assembly of the solenoid valve. The coaxial offset of the armature in the magnetic circuit is further a great problem since radial forces caused have a negative influence on the desired axial forces.